


Последний урок

by BonnyRain



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Незнакомец появляется там, где никого уже быть не должно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний урок

Ушла. Исчезла. Растворилась. 

Словно секунду назад он еще не сжимал ее в своих объятьях, не шептал ей на ухо бесконечные признания в любви, не чувствовал боли и страха.   
Канаде ушла. 

Навсегда. 

Странно, но всего несколько минут и, кажется, что этого ангела и не было никогда на свете. Она была видением, всего лишь фантазией. Легкой, кружащейся в теплом воздухе мечтой, дающей спасение от одиночества, не более того. Сон наяву, мифы о прекрасном прошлом, настоящем и будущем.

Канаде, Юри, Хината… 

Он не знал этих людей, они были всего лишь ступенькой, о которую он чуть не споткнулся. Преградой на пути к другому миру, где ему обещают долгожданный покой. Там он обязательно встретит родителей и сестру. Но только не друзей. Лучше бы они были пустой фантазией, его странным болезненным миражем. Иначе Отанаси боялся сойти с ума. 

Молодой человек поднялся на ноги, и медленно начал стряхивать с темных школьных брюк мелкие песчинки. Он перестал чувствовать себя и свое тело, ему не о чем было сожалеть. Он остался один, и осознание этого делало его счастливым на данный промежуток времени, пусть даже он будет малозначительным на общей спирали времени. 

\- Кто ты?

Отанаси вздрогнул и обернулся. За его спиной стоял молодой паренек, примерно его возраста. Он выглядел вполне спокойно, так словно это был самый обычный день: аккуратно расчесанные волосы, рюкзак, школьная форма и очки в роговой оправе. 

\- Я думал, что вы все исчезли, – не сдерживая раздражения, выпалил Отанаси. - Отправились дальше!  
\- Куда - дальше? – искренне удивился паренек. – Сейчас же должны начаться занятия. Пошли, а не то опоздаем, и тогда нам достанется от старосты…  
\- Совсем сдурел? Ты, что не видишь, что мы здесь одни? – закричал Отанаси. Его злость была, так неоправданна и резка, что он, уже не сдерживая себя, кинулся к нему и, схватив его за грудки, толкнул в стену. – Больше никаких уроков! Никого нет! Ты понимаешь это?!  
\- Не понимаю, – спокойно отозвался незнакомец, ни капли, не испугавшись выпада в свою сторону. – Сейчас должны быть уроки, а если учителей нет, значит, мы должны учиться самостоятельно…  
Отанаси застонал и сполз на землю.

\- Что с тобой?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Если ты расскажешь, возможно, я смогу помочь.  
\- А чтобы ты хотел узнать?  
\- Все, что ты можешь мне рассказать.

Усмешка болезненно растянула сухие потрескавшиеся губы.

\- Тогда это займет не слишком много времени. Хочешь урок – ты его получишь.  
\- Мне записать? – звук спешно открываемого рюкзака.  
\- Просто слушай. Я надеюсь, что ты забудешь то, что я сейчас тебе скажу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что этот мир никогда не поверит в то, что сердце можно подарить…


End file.
